


Little Perfect Pet

by XxUnixX



Category: Danganronpa, SDR2
Genre: Abuse, Despair, Emotional Manipulation, Fangan Ronpa: Super Danganronpa Another 2 - The Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair, Junko Enoshima and Kazuichi Souda, Kazuichi Souda - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Pre despair, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Soda Kazuichi-Centric, despair kazuichi, gundham tanaka - Freeform, kazuichi soda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: His eyes glossed over as he stared down at the frantically moving crowd while he stood atop his gorgeous creation, staring down as he tried to see each person's terrified face for the rush of Despair he craved.How wonderful it felt to feel like a king, Miss Junkos personal pet. Her 'favorite' Remnant.Featuring Kazuichis descent into Despair.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Little Perfect Pet

Kazuichi smiled down at the crowd of people who screamed as gun shots rang out and bodies dropped to the cold cement. The sky's reddish color shinning down and illuminating their terrified expressions.  
He couldn't help but shiver as he gave a razor toothed smile, it once was calming and such a sweet young grin but now it gave off a aura of evil and death. It reminded him of Junko when he stared in the mirror touching his face and craving her approval and gentle hands caressing his face in her embrace, he wanted her cold remarks more than anything. He wanted the sweet taste of Despair and hate that he had grown accustom to.

Quickly his shaky well worked hands cradled his own body as he gave a loud yell of a laugh, "Look at me! Look at me now!" He screamed though it was barely audible over the blood curdling screams from the crowd, before long the screams got quieter until the crowd was no longer apart of this world. Their bodies staining the cement with bright pink that wouldn't stop spreading.  
He wished Junko was here to see his masterpiece and hopefully smile at him, he also wanted Miss Sonia there. Last time he had seen her the blonde degraded him before giving him a public punishment for merely smiling at her, the memory brought a twisted smile back on his face.

Then there was him, Gundham Tanaka. He never understood why he was so infatuated with the breeder who didn't care much for the pink haired maniac. Maybe that was why, he craved people he could never have. He craved validation from the impossible.  
He knew Miss Sonia was addicted to Gundham Tanaka which made the odd feeling of heat grow, he wished he held the same anger to Gundham that he had in Highschool but couldn't find himself to hate the other.

Kazuichi was snapped from his thoughts when he looked up to see cold red eyes staring at him waiting, waiting to take Kazuichi back to Junkos hidden mansion where she had her pet build execution's and such in the large basement with a even larger exit to take the inventions out.  
"Kamakura!" He cheered as he leaned forward and went to grab the others arm but the long black haired man stopped him by stepping back, the rejection feeling cold in Kazuichis chest as the numb feeling from Middle School came back for a brief second.

Kamakura didn't speak as he had never seen Kazuichi worth talking to, once Kazuichi got the memo he pushed a lever that made the large robot move back to the mansion. Though Kamakura made no move to talk that didn't stop Kazuichi from blabbering pridefully about his invention and just how wonderful it was, "Did you see that?! With ease it killed the entire crowd!" He cheered loudly while his hands rested on his hips and head tilted slightly backwards.

It took some time before they arrived but once they did the robot walked down the entrance of the large basement/mechanic garage and Kamakura got off when the black and white robot came to a stop. As Kazuichi was getting off her could see Miss Junko waiting there with a devious smile, her twin sister standing slightly behind Miss Junko while holding a gun to her side. Instantly he hurried to get off and rushed over, once in distance he dropped to his knees like he was trained to.  
Miss Junko laughed at the excited puppy like demeanor but it wasn't a sweet laugh, more like one of a cruel leader

"Good boy.' Miss Junko cooed as she looked down at the shorter boy who was still shorter even when standing, "Miss Junko, how was your trip?" He asked eagerly, referring to the two week long trip she did to check up on each Remnant who was not as privileged as him to have the right to be in her presence constantly and get to live in her home. Her beautiful home that echoed at night due to having only a few people living there.

Miss Junkos eyes narrowed done, she hadn't thought she gave the command for him to speak. Raising a slim manicured hand she backhanded him which sent him falling backwards in shock. He had thought he did everything right like how she trained him to.  
"Did I say speak?" She kneeled down slightly and grabbed Kazuichi and pulled him to her chest with his face pressed to her breasts, "You know I love you, right? I do this for you.." She mumbled with a fake tone of care.  
Kamakura and Mukuro didn't look at the scene as they knew what was happening, regularly Miss Junko manipulated the young man to do as she wanted.

Kazuichi choked slightly as he bit his tongue to suppress a disappointed but happy whine, he missed her touch no matter what she did. "Why do you make me do this to you?" Junko asked him, his heart twisting and turning as he shakily gave a smile.

Miss Junko got up and shoved the other off her and began to walk to the stairs to head to the upper levels of the floor. Her heels clicking as she left, instantly Mukuro followed her while Kamakura looked at Kazuichi numbly before trailing after the two.  
The now alone man waited for the familiar door to slam shut before he let out a despair induced wail, his hands gripping his wild tangled hair and cried out. Not long did the meltdown sobs turn into a loud laughter as he flopped backwards to lay on his back and soak in the feeling of despair as strong as that.

His oil and blood covered hands grasped at his dirty jumpsuit as he squeezed his eyes shut while tears still fell down his face.  
Ir would've been such a saddening sight if it wasn't for the large razor toothed smile that stretched across his face, the long tongue bitten between the teeth so hard until blood slipped down his chin.

Finally after hours the young man slipped into unconsciousness due to the exhaustion that hung heavy on him.


End file.
